


BAD Influence

by IreneSheng



Series: Bad Influence [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cyberbully, Daddy Issues, Highschool AU, M/M, Puppy Love, Self-cest, Slut Shaming, Summer Romance, homophobia parent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is a bad influence on Barry Allen.





	BAD Influence

01  
哪个高中生不喜欢暑假呢？没有繁重的课业，日头长得好像黑夜不存在，就连空气中都散发着温热潮湿的植物香气，实在热得受不了就去游泳池里泡一个白天，带着一身消毒后的水的味道和水珠爬出来之后再去和朋友们开趴聚会，偷偷喝一口掺了酒精的果汁饮料，和着摇滚乐摇动身体。青春年少，最不缺的就是时光。  
巴里的暑假大都是在打工中度过，他不想让乔负担一份额外的大学生学费，自从他坚定了要成为一名CSI的计划之后就一直在攒钱了。提供给高中生的职位通常就那么几种，他早上帮邻居们修完草坪之后就赶去商业区的快餐店打工，他通常上白班，这样傍晚的时候他还可以顺路去一趟中城图书馆。他原本申请了尖端实验室的实习项目，但听说某个纨绔子弟动用了一点家里的关系抢到了他申请的职位。其他店员有急事的时候他也会多值一轮班，你不能让一个靠小费活着的单身妈妈冒着失业的风险去照看她生病的孩子吧。  
“你想要什么？”巴里熟练地把上一位顾客的点单送到厨房窗口之后迅速跑到了他负责的另一张桌子旁。  
“一瓶啤酒。”  
这个嗓音听起来很年轻，远远没有到达能喝酒的合法年纪。巴里从笔和纸之间抬起头来，看向自己的客人——一个和他年纪相仿的年轻人，穿着样式简单的T恤和牛仔裤，但是那副墨镜，巴里在艾瑞斯借来的时尚杂志上瞟到过一眼，某个大牌的最限量款，价格让人咋舌。巴里暗自给这个年轻人打上了“傻逼纨绔子弟”的标签，“我能看看你的身份证件吗？”年轻人把墨镜拨到鼻梁上，露出带着榛子色的绿眼睛看着巴里，“我没带在身上，我只是想要一瓶啤酒，”他看了看巴里的胸牌，强调道，“巴里。”  
“本店不提供酒精饮品给未成年人。”巴里也有一双绿眼睛，但年轻人的绿眼睛要更漂亮，看起来懒洋洋的却又在闪闪发光，“本店的芝士汉堡和草莓奶昔都很棒，要试一下吗？”  
年轻人耸耸肩，“好吧，如果不好吃我会投诉你，巴里。”他无所谓地掏出手机来刷脸书，巴里不小心瞟到了他账户的名字：塞巴斯蒂安·斯密。  
厨师从窗口里弹出上半身，接过巴里新的订单，顺便把一份汉堡薯条套餐递过去，“怎么了，你看起来不开心。”  
“这个顾客是个混蛋青少年。”  
“你也是个青少年，巴里。”厨师笑着说。  
巴里学着塞巴斯的样子耸耸肩，“万幸我不是个混蛋。”  
没过多久巴里就忘记了这次不快，继续他的“打工加写作业”的暑假生活。乔不想让巴里这么辛苦，不知道从哪里拿到了参观尖端实验室的机会。前一夜巴里甚至兴奋地像个第一次参加春游的小学生一样失眠了，那可是尖端实验室，威尔斯博士的尖端实验室，如果不是要查清母亲的案子证明父亲的清白，他的梦想会是努力成为一名物理学家然后加入尖端实验室。CSI 也是要破解很多谜题的科学家，巴里偶尔会这么自我安慰，而且他只需要读完大学之后再接受一年专业培训，不需要一直读到博士，他不能再给韦斯特家带来更多负担了。  
巴里站在尖端实验室的礼品店里考虑是该买一个印有实验室标志的马克杯还是文化衫，他可买不起威尔斯博士亲笔签名的自传，但这不影响他围着那本书一直打转。另一双手拿走了那本书，巴里眼巴巴地望过去，看到了一张熟悉又陌生的脸。有着漂亮绿眼睛的年轻人百无聊赖地翻动着巴里心心念念想要的那本书，惫懒的神色让巴里迅速想起来这个人是谁，“你？”巴里看着塞巴斯身上有着尖端实验室标志的实验服，突然想通了一件事，“你就是那个有钱人家的小孩？！”  
塞巴斯挑起眉毛来看巴里，他是个非常漂亮的年轻人，而且显然自己也清楚地知道这一点，就算是皮笑肉不笑的神态里也带着一种放肆与炫耀，但是他太好看人，这点自傲根本抹不掉他的吸引力，“啊，是你，那个服务生，叫什么……小熊（Bear），对吧。”巴里知道他是故意叫错的，难得表现出了一点他这个年纪的青少年的攻击性，“你能读懂吗？”塞巴斯随意地翻看手里的书，读出一个又长又拗口的物理名词，摇了摇头，啪得把书合上，“一点都不懂。”他从口袋里摸出精心鞣制过的小羊皮钱夹，掏出信用卡和书一起递给礼品店的店员，“但是我想买多少就有多少。”  
“你什么都不懂，怎么得到实习职位的？”  
塞巴斯无所谓地拿起自己放在一旁的咖啡杯，“谁说我是来实习实验员的，托我爸的福，我是来实习法务的。”借着拿回信用卡的机会，塞巴斯突然凑到了巴里耳边，“顺便说一句，我在自己的咖啡里掺了威士忌。”  
巴里可以嗅到塞巴斯身上咖啡香气，沾在他耳朵上的温热气息带着淡淡的酒气好像钻进了他的皮肉。巴里被塞巴斯闹了个大红脸，捂着耳朵后退了两步。塞巴斯似笑非笑地上下打量巴里，“你喜欢男孩？”  
“和你没关系。”巴里不自觉提高了音量。  
“我也喜欢男孩，”塞巴斯抿了一口他混了威士忌的咖啡，绿眼睛好像偷到腥的猫儿一样闪亮，“仔细看，你也挺可爱的。”塞巴斯从店员那里抽出一支黑色水笔，在自己的一次性纸质咖啡杯上写下一串号码，然后连同还没喝完的咖啡一起塞进了巴里手里，“给我打电话，小熊仔。”说完就拿着它刚买到的书头也不回地走了。巴里手足无措地拿着那个杯子，脸烧得像三伏天里晒了一个中午的黑色车顶，他喜欢男性也喜欢女性，但是从没有人这么直截了当地撩过他。咖啡混杂了威士忌的气味一直往他鼻子里钻，巴里拆掉热饮专用的杯盖，背过身去偷偷抿了一口，他从未想过世界上会有这么诱惑的东西。  
02  
巴里当然没有给塞巴斯打电话。  
虽然他不得不承认塞巴斯的性吸引力，塞巴斯就像乔绝对不许他和艾瑞斯有一丁点接触的诱导性毒品，只要付出一点点就能得到一次飘飘欲仙，但却是走向堕落的第一步。巴里还没考虑好出柜的事，虽然乔的顶头上司辛格队长就是同性恋，他还不想面对出柜之后的事，乔和艾瑞斯当然会接受他，艾瑞斯说不定还会开始给他物色男孩子或者给他办个出柜趴之类的，只是书呆子、亲生父亲因为杀害了母亲被判终生监禁，再加上双性恋？他不想要自己的高中生活变得更糟了。他现在只想快点去读CSI的专业课程。  
但是巴里情不自禁在脸书上搜索了塞巴斯的全名。一整夜他都藏在被窝里翻看塞巴斯的脸书主页，他了解到塞巴斯和他同龄，在另一个城镇的道尔顿私立中学读书，父亲是一名地检，而且还是林莺合唱团的队长。他甚至跑去油管上搜索了林莺合唱团的表演视频。舞台上的塞巴斯唱唱跳跳，毫无顾忌地展示他的美貌和歌喉。巴里偶尔也会唱两句，但要他站在舞台上和人比赛简直会要了他的命。  
塞巴斯和巴里完全是两个世界的人，如果一定要有接触的话，只可能是他被塞巴斯欺凌。  
巴里握着手机，迷迷糊糊地睡着之后梦到了塞巴斯。梦里的塞巴斯意味深长地朝着他笑，嘴唇犹如盛夏时节挂在枝头的覆盆子一样鲜红香甜，湿润的舌尖在雪白坚硬的齿列间时隐时现。早晨被闹钟轰炸醒的巴里掀开被窝后难得爆了一句粗口，拎着换下来的内裤冲进卫生间。没想到正好碰到乔，“这是正常的事，巴里。”  
“我知道！”巴里几乎是尖叫出来，不经意间瞥到卫生间镜子里的自己，他连脖子都红透了。  
揣在牛仔裤口袋里的手机突然发出提升声，巴里一看之后差点把手机丢进马桶里。塞巴斯居然关注了他的脸书！巴里看着表示两个人已经互相关注了的标志，仔细回想自己什么时候点了那个加号——肯定是在他半睡半醒的时候手滑了一下。  
巴里蹲在卫生间地上，手上还沾着零星白色的肥皂泡，他现在只想找个地方藏起来。  
接下来的一整天巴里都没办法把塞巴斯赶出他的脑子。  
艾瑞斯特意绕道来他打工的快餐店，叫他一起去参加她的朋友的聚会。她大方地挽住巴里的手臂，笑嘻嘻地讲着她的朋友们之间的八卦，巴里心不在焉地听着，神游天外，不久就到了聚会的地点。艾瑞斯被她的姐妹们拉走，巴里打了一杯潘趣酒，有些不自在地在人群中晃来晃去，比起轰趴，他还是更喜欢在家放松。随即他就看了一个熟悉的身影。  
塞巴斯被人们围起来，他游刃有余地和每个人交谈，露出得体的笑容，却又会在别人注意不到的时候翻一个白眼或者嘲讽地笑笑。巴里站在房间的另一头，清楚地看到塞巴斯和那个四分卫交换了一个彼此心知肚明的眼神后一前一后地拐进了后院。他当然不会傻兮兮地跟出去，巴里大口吞下橙色的潘趣酒，他早就知道这种事会发生不是吗？巴里放下已经见了底的一次性杯子，沉默着退出了这栋房子，在门廊附近想了想，巴里随意地坐在了大门前的草坪上，他得等艾瑞斯一起回家。他躺了下来，盯着中城不算特别明澈的夜空，房子里震耳欲聋的音乐声低低地在他耳边回响，巴里脑子里一片空白，直到一阵烟草燃烧后的味道吸引了他的注意力。  
巴里撑着上身坐起来，不远处一个暗红色的点在夜色里分外显眼，他仔细看了看那个身形，“塞巴斯？”  
被叫破名字那一刻，塞巴斯脸上还保持着空白，和平素生动的样子完全不同。他似乎愣了几秒，然后才披回了平时的画皮，“哟，小熊也在。”他先发制人，“你怎么不进去？”  
“太吵了。”巴里随口说，“你呢，你为什么也在外面？”  
塞巴斯眨眨眼，“你明知故问。”  
“四分卫呢？”  
塞巴斯没料到巴里会这样问，没掩饰住自己惊讶的表情，“你看到了？”  
“他也是同性恋？”  
塞巴斯挑起一侧眉毛，“哈，那个胆小鬼，他不敢出柜的。所以他还是异性恋。”  
“你呢，你出柜了吗？”巴里看着塞巴斯脸上单薄锋利犹如雪白的刀刃一般的讽意骤然退潮似的消失殆尽。  
“……没有，我也不敢。”塞巴斯的神态变得像月光下的海水一样冷而黑，人们不应该在一只花蝴蝶脸上看到这种表情，一个不知羞耻的浪荡子怎么会露出孤独而深刻的灵魂才会有的一角？  
03  
“熊仔，”塞巴斯卷起白色塑料勺子上的粉色草莓冰激凌，“要不要翘班和我一起去酒吧?”  
巴里盯着塞巴斯柔韧的舌头隐藏进口腔之中，放下塞巴斯加点的可乐，摇了摇头。  
“为什么不呢？”快餐店里空荡荡的，除了塞巴斯之外没有别的客人，巴里可以心安理得地摸一会儿鱼，“那里太吵了。”  
“你去过？”终于轮到塞巴斯惊讶了，“乖乖小熊仔居然去过酒吧？”  
巴里耸耸肩，“我也不是那么乖的。”  
塞巴斯眼珠一转，露出一个坏笑，“那么，你还是处男吗？”  
巴里窘迫地四下张望，不敢和塞巴斯有眼神接触，“你为什么问我这个？”  
“哈，小处男。”

巴里也不知道该用什么词来描述他和塞巴斯的关系，他们当然不是朋友。那晚他们并肩坐在草坪上，彼此一言不发，直到巴里听到聚会上的一首歌隐隐约约传过来，“这是什么歌？”  
“大卫·鲍依的《太空怪客》。”塞巴斯看着一脸迷惑的巴里，“你居然不知道大卫·鲍依？”塞巴斯拿出自己的iPhone和耳机，“你怎么能不知道大卫·鲍依呢？”他一边念叨着一边把一侧耳机塞进巴里耳朵里，“他是最棒的。你平时都听什么？”  
“Lady GaGa， 单向……”巴里的答案换来塞巴斯一个“你当真？”的眼神。  
后来乔听到巴里房间里传来的音乐声换成了一些经典摇滚之后忍不住问他怎么突然换了口味，巴里关掉手机上塞巴斯的脸书主页页面解释说自己只是尝试一下新鲜事物。乔离开后巴里垂下肩膀，突然痛恨起了社交网络，如果现在还是80年代，他就可以光明正大的借塞巴斯的混音磁带来补课了，而不是一个人默默翻着塞巴斯的脸书主页一首首地去听他推荐的音乐。  
塞巴斯去他打工的快餐店吃饭的频率越来越高，他们经常会聊两句，虽然塞巴斯嘴上还是依旧不饶人。

“那么，告诉我，你接过吻吗？”塞巴斯咬着勺子，得寸进尺，笑得像只小狐狸。他仔细打量着巴里每一个细微的表情，像是发现新大陆似的笑出声，“当真，你连吻都没有接过？”他站起来把座位换到巴里身边，手肘支在桌子上撑住自己的脸，“想试试吗？我现在是草莓味的哦。”巴里拼命摇头，把他逗得乐不可支，“为什么不呢？你难道没幻想过有人掐着你的腰贪婪地追逐你的嘴唇，柔软又有力的舌头入侵湿热的口腔，腰带叮当一声解开，一只手伸进……”  
“够了！”巴里已经缩进了卡座最里面，腿不自然地并紧，“我我我我我是不会接受的。”他情不自禁地不断去瞟塞巴斯的嘴唇，“你得到想要的之后就会毫不留情地离开，你只是想要注意力，我不是你的集邮对象。”  
塞巴斯愣住了，他回到自己原来的位置上。巴里好像突然打破了他一直以来经营的人设，有了裂隙的外壳上淌出浓稠的悲伤，“……我很抱歉。”  
巴里没想过塞巴斯会道歉，气氛一下子降到了尴尬的冰点。“……我最近在听你推荐的歌，你将来是想去百老汇发展吗？”巴里随便找了一个话题，试图赶走糟糕的气氛。  
“百老汇？”塞巴斯挑眉，“我爸爸是不会允许我去的。我将来会去他挑的学校学法律，走上他为我计划好的路子，最好能成为最年轻的法官。如果不是林莺合唱队队长可以为我将来的申请加分，他是不会允许我把时间浪费在唱歌跳舞上的。”  
“但你在舞台上很开心，是真的开心，不是假笑。”巴里想起塞巴斯站在地区比赛的舞台上为人募捐的样子，明明表演的地方，巴里却觉得自己终于看到了塞巴斯藏起来的真实。  
“我只是在享受别人的注意力都集中在我身上。”塞巴斯的壳子又变得坚硬，“毕竟我是个哗众取宠的婊子（attention whore）。”他朝巴里招招手，似乎要和巴里说什么秘密，却在巴里凑过来之后吻住了巴里的嘴唇。他像个新手一样没有伸舌头也没有啮咬巴里的嘴唇，只是静静地保持了几秒。  
快餐店的门晃了几晃巴里才反应过来，他探出舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇，果然和塞巴斯刚才说的一样，是草莓味的。  
04  
“巴里。”  
巴里听到艾瑞斯在叫他，叼着牙刷探出头来，“肿么啦？”  
“你在和人约会吗？”艾瑞斯手指在手机屏幕上点来点去。巴里先是想起了塞巴斯，他们算是在约会吗，“没有，”巴里回身把嘴里的泡沫吐掉，“为什么突然这么问？”  
艾瑞斯把手机举到巴里面前，“所以这个也不是你咯？”  
艾瑞斯不知道打开了谁的脸书，上面发布了一连串图片，其中有一张是塞巴斯和他在快餐店交换的那个单纯的亲吻。照片是明显的偷拍视角，隔着快餐店的橱窗，巴里背对着镜头，不是熟人根本认不出来那是他，但是塞巴斯的脸却一清二楚。他甚至阖上了眼睛，脸上的神态变得放松又温柔。艾瑞斯继续翻着屏幕上的照片给巴里看，一边说，“幸亏你没在和这个男生约会哦，这些照片现在在脸书、图享和推特上都传遍了。”那些都是塞巴斯和人很亲密的照片，有接吻的，有拥抱爱抚的，还有一张明显就是在和人撩骚——赤着上身的塞巴斯正在舔一根将化不化的红色棒冰，眼睛带着几分妩媚地下垂。巴里一把拿过艾瑞斯的手机，角落里转发标志上的数字让巴里心里一惊，给这些图配的文字非常简单，“荡妇（Slut）”，巴里不敢点开评论区，匆匆从自己的口袋里拿出手机，拨通了那串写在咖啡杯上的数字，通话直接转去了语音邮箱，“嗨，塞巴斯，我是巴里，”他不知道该说什么，“不要理那些东西，你现在在哪儿？我、我很担心你。”

塞巴斯沉默地盯着自己漆黑一片的手机屏幕，他刚刚结束了和父亲的通话，或者说是单方面被父亲结束了通话。在法庭上永远自信理智的男人第一次朝着他吼，因为他在社交网络上“被”出柜了。不论是谁发的那些图片，他一定想整自己很久了，甚至可能是他以前的炮友之一。  
“回归正途！”父亲的吼声还在塞巴斯耳边回荡，永远站得笔直的少年肩膀骤然塌下去变成一个佝偻着的C字。塞巴斯捏着手机的手越来越紧，他重重倒吸了一口气，高高扬起胳膊，像个抛出手榴弹的战士一样把自己的手机扔了出去。他看着手机坠入海水中，清晨的海边安详静谧，阵阵带着咸味的海风穿过他仔细用发胶固定好的头发，塞巴斯紧绷着的嘴角皱出一个苦哈哈的微笑。

塞巴斯始终都没有接巴里的电话，巴里甚至没有去给邻居们整理草坪，而是跑去了尖端实验室询问塞巴斯今天有没有出现，前台接待员看他的眼神仿佛在说这又是一个被塞巴斯玩弄了的可怜年轻人，巴里立刻就知道所有人都看到那些照片了，他之前还抱有一丝希望这场羞辱狂欢能限制在他们这群青少年里。他想着塞巴斯骄傲的样子，担心自己会受到不好的消息。巴里跑过塞巴斯所有可能出现的大街小巷，甚至跑去敲那间塞巴斯想带他混进去的酒吧的门。臭着脸的安保人员三两句就打发走了巴里，他站在车水马龙的主干道附近，艳阳高照，内心却好像被动缩一样抽成一团。他的手机响了，巴里没看是谁的来电就立刻接了起来，“塞巴斯?”  
“巴里？”不是塞巴斯，是和他在同一家快餐店打工的单身妈妈同事。  
“是我。”巴里稳住自己的声音，“怎么了？”  
“你能帮我临时值个班吗？我的孩子突然发烧了……”  
巴里迷茫地看着街道上飞驰而过的车辆，脑子里一片空白，直到电话那边的人说如果他忙就算了，“没事，我马上去，你好好照顾宝宝。”

塞巴斯在中城的大街上漫无目的地走，他觉得所有的路人都在对他指指点点。走进一家店铺想买个帽子遮住自己的脸的塞巴斯发现父亲已经停掉了他的信用卡，尴尬地逃出店铺的塞巴斯看着手里那张已经彻底无用的小卡片，笑出了声。有路人停下脚步诧异地看着他，塞巴斯第一次对别人的注意感到不适和羞耻。  
羞耻，多么可笑，曾经有多少人评价他不知羞耻，现在他终于明白了这个词的意义——他想消失，想要变成没有人能看到的透明人，“看什么！”他对人恶语相向，再也没有往日聪明机巧的回击，只能苍白的大吼大叫。他多希望自己是戈黛瓦*，所有胆敢看向他的人都会变成瞎子。塞巴斯继续走，忽视掉那些可疑的目光和低语还有口哨声，对每一个和他说话的人投以愤怒的目光。  
塞巴斯停住了脚步，他没想到自己会走到这里。橱窗里巴里正在和客人核对订单，围裙口袋里还露着没放好的小费一角。塞巴斯站在快餐店对面，静静看着忙碌的巴里。  
巴里记好客人的点单，抬起头看到一个他寻找了一天的身影，塞巴斯就在对面，面色苍白犹如一个无家可归的游魂。两个人的目光隔着街道相遇，塞巴斯先移开了眼睛，拔腿就走。巴里把自己的单塞进另一个服务生怀里匆匆追了出去。  
“塞巴斯！”  
塞巴斯不理巴里，埋头走得更快了。巴里冲过去，气喘吁吁地拽住塞巴斯的手肘，“塞……”  
塞巴斯灵巧地把自己的胳膊抽了出来，两人静静对峙。塞巴斯摸了摸自己的口袋，他还有一根烟，颤巍巍地掏出来叼在嘴里，竟是几次三番都没有点亮。巴里径直把那根烟从塞巴斯嘴里抽了出来，塞巴斯抬眼看他，却突然爆发：“不要用那种眼神看我。”他的眼眶上染了一圈薄红，在夕阳暖色的光晕下十分显眼。巴里把那根烟揉成一团塞进自己的牛仔裤口袋里，嗫喏了三秒后说道，“你吃饭了吗？”  
塞巴斯惊讶地看着巴里，还没回答就听到巴里继续絮絮说，“我给你留了上百条言，你没出事真的太好了。烟、烟对嗓子不好……”  
塞巴斯抬起手捂住了自己的眼睛，张了张嘴却没发出任何声音。他短促地喘了几下，才用带着沙哑的声音说，“世界上怎么还会有你这样的呆子。”  
05  
塞巴斯坐在沙发上，听着巴里在厨房里忙活发出的叮叮当当声。他双手抱着巴里刚给他送来的热牛奶，完全没有预料到自己居然会跟着巴里回他家。他们一路上都没有说话，塞巴斯任由巴里抓着他的手，像个真正的恋人一样十指相扣着走回巴里的家。巴里的家和他的家完全不一样，父亲是不会允许他把自己的书包随便扔在地上或者把披萨放在沙发旁的小几上的。塞巴斯看到门边那些记录身高的横线，蓝色的旁边写着巴里，粉色的写着艾瑞斯。他家是没有这些痕迹的，母亲生怕会损伤她精心挑选的实木家具和漂亮软装。  
“你家人知道你想做CSI吗？”塞巴斯突然发问。  
“他们知道，但是乔不是特别同意，但是他总是说CSI的工作又脏又累，希望我去研究科学。”巴里端着一盘千层面从厨房里走了出来，“我第一次尝试做这个，可能不是特别好吃。”他挠挠后脑，羞涩地笑了。  
“你父亲不同意你做CSI，但你还要坚持，是吗？”  
“乔不希望我再纠缠我妈妈的案子了，但我爸爸是无辜的，我……”巴里轻声解释，“我是乔领养的，我十岁的时候有人杀了我妈妈，他们以为是我爸爸做的，但不是，我看到凶手了。”  
“我很抱歉……”塞巴斯垂下眼睛看着那盘热腾腾、香喷喷的千层面。  
“我父亲，他从没问过我我对将来的计划，我有很多次都想告诉他我喜欢同性，但他总是有无数的案子……母亲……如果我和她出柜的话，她大概会带我去看她的心理医生。”塞巴斯塞了一嘴千层面进嘴里，快速填饱自己空了一天的胃。他皱起眉，“做好孩子糟透了（Being nice sucks.）。”  
“是，”巴里也皱起了眉，“我一直在研究怎么样能够从铁山监狱逃狱。”  
大门响起一阵钥匙撞击声，艾瑞斯惊讶地看着坐在沙发上吃东西的塞巴斯，“巴仔？”  
“哈，你姐姐也叫你熊仔（Bear）。”随着胃袋被填满，塞巴斯又有了调笑别人的力气。  
“不是熊仔（Bear），是巴仔(Barr)。”  
“巴里，过来，我有话要和你说。”艾瑞斯把巴里拉到客厅通往卧室的走廊上，“你早上才告诉我你没有和人在约会。”  
“我……”  
艾瑞斯没有等巴里说完就继续道，“而且，他？！你没有看清我早上给你看的那些照片吗？等等、快餐店那张，真的是你？你是同性恋？你还用乔的食谱给他做了千层面，你知道千层面是奶奶传下来的……”  
“艾瑞斯。”巴里按住艾瑞斯的肩膀，她明显是被自己弟弟很高概率在和一个糟糕的家伙约会的事实吓到了。  
“我和塞巴斯不仅仅是在约会，他是我男朋友。”巴里认真地看着艾瑞斯，“我知道他那些过往，我不在乎。”  
“我……”艾瑞斯被过大的信息量冲昏了脑子，她看看巴里又探出头去看看正在吃东西的塞巴斯，“天哪，让我消化一会儿。”她往自己房间的方向走了两步后又回头，“你俩别在沙发上亲热，那是我最喜欢的沙发。”  
巴里回到塞巴斯身边坐下，手足无措地解释，“艾瑞斯她没有坏心，她只是被那些照片吓到了。”  
“哦。”塞巴斯把最后一口千层面咽下去，优雅地擦了擦嘴。  
“巴里·艾伦，”塞巴斯放下盘子，“在你之前，我从没有正式的男朋友。”  
“嗯……”巴里点了点头，明白塞巴斯的言下之意后瞬间红了脸，“我、我我、我只是……”  
“而且我们绝对要在这张沙发上亲热。”  
END


End file.
